fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocker of Gold/References
*At the beginning of the episode, it says that Crocker has been hunting fairies since 1975. Crocker lost his fairies in 1972, when he began to be obsessed with them. On the other hand, he may have just been obsessed with fairies since he lost his own in 1972 and didn’t start hunting them until 3 years later since he probably needed time to prepare for fairy hunting. *The magical creatures on the section of the wheel are (clockwise from the top when it's first shown): ** Leprechauns ** Elvis ** UFOs ** Bigfoot ** Dwarves ** Pixies ** Chupacabra ** Fairies ** Nessie ** Vampires ** Elves ** Mummies ** Mermaids ** Women ** Trolls ** Sea Monkeys *Real sea monkeys are shown in the episode, Please Don't Feed The Turners. *This is the only episode featuring the McPunchy Brothers. *Despite being a St. Patrick's Day themed-episode, this episode premiered on September 18, 2010 which is 6 months after March 17. **In addition to this, the episode was not shown on Nick or NickToons on St. Patrick's Day 2013 when Nickelodeon was celebrating this date. * Crocker of Gold - a reference to Sting's song, Fields of Gold. * Wheel of Destiny - a pun on Wheel of Fortune. * - The cereal Wanda and Poof were eating (Lucky Bits) is a spoof of the cereal brand. * - Cosmo mentions that in Snow White, there was a 8th dwarf called Crazy. He says that the Great Potato looks in his magic mirror to see if he’s the “fairest” of them all and if he’s not he gives the better looking a potato a poison apple. * - The Great Potato is a spoof of The Great Pumpkin, a fictional holiday figure in Peanuts. * - Crocker' Wheel of Destiny says "Elvis" instead of "Elves", which refers to the late-singer. * - Crocker searches all about Leprechauns in Leprechapedia, which is a clearly take of Wikipedia. * Little Ireland - a place of Irish restaurants and stores located in Dimmsdale downtown is a mix between Chinatown and Little Italy, as both of them are located in New York downtown as well. * - One of the stores in Little Ireland is called "Baba O' Reilly's", which is a reference to the song, Baba O'Riley by The Who. * “””- Cinderella- When Cosmo says that The Great Potato turns back into a pumpkin at midnight. * Big Dave keep making longer sounds at the end his sentences. * Timmy, Cosmo and Mr. Crocker trying to find gold for the McPunchy Brothers. * The talking car attacking Mr. Crocker. * Wanda saying The Great Potato isn’t real. * Facts about Leprechanuka. * Cosmo making wild claims about something (only this time he is actually right). *Although Crocker wanted the wheel to stop on Unicorns, there is actually no Unicorn section on the wheel. *When Wheel of Destiny goes to Leprechauns, Mr. Crocker is seen in the leprechauns' story, and when Mr. Crocker saw the story of Leprechauns, the Wheel of Destiny went back again to Women. *When Ireland was seen, the sky was green. But when Timmy jumped in the car and said "Let's go home!", the sky was rather yellow. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes